


Game of Truths

by SoldierBorn87



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consent Issues, Drinking Games, Female Bronn, Rule 63, S01E09, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierBorn87/pseuds/SoldierBorn87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Tyrion asks Bronn to tell him the story of how she became a sellsword, she tells him a different lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not read the _Game of Thrones_ books only watched the TV series. Thus, this ficlet is based entirely on what I have observed of the story in that form.
> 
> EDIT: Now beta-ed by the lovely Ruby.

Every time Tyrion asks Bronn to tell him the story of how she became a sellsword, she tells him a different lie. He knows they’re all lies because she speaks them with such ease that the words practically dance right off her tongue. 

Bronn, Tyrion has noticed, guards her truths better, and with infinitely more care, than she does either her gold or her sword.

Unless she’s well and truly into her cups, Tyrion learns late one night while they’re drinking and playing games with Shae. Then Bronn’s surprisingly truthful.

~~~

“Your father beat you,” Tyrion says with confidence. It’s an easy guess, a throwaway. Tyrion’s seen the way Bronn’s eyes harden with memories and empathy every time he speaks of his own father’s abuses.

“But my mother hit harder,” she counters, when her cup is empty.

Tyrion smirks and huffs a laugh because he knows that’s what Bronn expects. He doubts very much, though, that she expected him to realize her off-the-cuff comment was also a truth. 

“You killed your first man before you were twelve,” he continues. This one is a guess, although given how good Bronn is with a sword it’s an educated one.

“It was a woman.” 

Bronn’s eyes are flat in a way that tells Tyrion he better back off. Fast.

Thankfully, Shae distracts them both with a small noise of disgust.

“She swung an axe at me,” Bronn defends immediately, as if she’s never even thought to raise so much as a butter knife against a woman who hasn’t come at her first. Which Tyrion knows is a blatant lie. Every time he complains about Cersei, Bronn responds by quoting him a price.

A price that, naturally, climbs every time she has to repeat the offer.

“You’ve been north of the Wall.” 

Tyrion honestly doesn’t care whether he has to drink for this one or not, he’s just curious. But Bronn’s obvious surprise – nay, relief – at the new line of questioning pulls at Tyrion’s heart. Well, what little’s left of it anyway.

She feels vulnerable, he realizes, and he’s been taking advantage of her uncharacteristically loose lips.

Shit.

Tyrion decides one more truth is in order.

“ _And_ ,” he says, drawing out the word until both Bronn and Shae are paying attention to him again. “You once loved a woman, many years ago, but it turned out badly, so you’ve never let yourself love again.” 

Bronn looks at him with confusion. They both know that’s not true. While Bronn shares Tyrion’s appreciation for the female form and his weakness for the brothel houses, she does not share his desire to be loved. 

Her heart belongs to her sword and her sword alone.

“Oh wait,” Tyrion laughs, deliberately holding Bronn’s stare. “That’s me.” 

As apologies go it’s pretty pitiful, but he can see by the look in Bronn’s eyes that it’s appreciated.

Too bad Tyrion’s drunk enough that he puts his foot right back in his mouth when he tries his hand at guessing Shae’s past. 

All in all the night ends well enough, though. Tyrion spills his guts about his long ago wife, he gets laid, and, when Bronn wakes him early the next morning, he still recalls the few truths he managed to glean from her about her mysterious past.

Maybe someday, he thinks as he dresses quickly for battle, he’ll be able to get her to repeat them without wine loosening her tongue first. And maybe then she’ll tell how she became a sellsword.

Until that day, however, for as long as he continues to draw breath, Tyrion will carry on enjoying Bronn’s lies. After all, the tale involving the weasel had been quite entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I will write all of Female!Bronn's story and how her friendship with Tyrion helps her to finally let go of her past. Some day. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Comments are always welcome. And, if you're interested, my tumblr exists [here](http://soldier-born87.tumblr.com).


End file.
